Mystery of a Thousand Moons
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=18 | schrijver= Brian Larsen | director= Jesse Yeh | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 13 februari 2009 | vorige= Blue Shadow Virus | volgende= Storm Over Ryloth }} 250px|thumb|Cliffhold stad op Iego 250px|thumb|Ahsoka en Padmé zijn besmet Mystery of a Thousand Moons is de achttiende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) die samen werd uitgezonden met Blue Shadow Virus. Eigenlijk behoorde deze episode al toe aan het tweede seizoen. Newsreel Hard-pressed Jedi and their valiant clone troopers have thwarted an insidious Separatist plot to plant bombs loaded with the deadly Blue Shadow Virus in key Republic systems. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have captured the vile scientist behind the nefarious scheme: Doctor Nuvo Vindi. Now the Jedi plan to transport Vindi to the Republic capital for trial.... Synopsis Anakin en Obi-Wan zetten Nuvo Vindi in zijn Shuttle op weg naar Theed. In het laboratorium ontdekken de Clones dat de laatste bom niet onschadelijk werd gemaakt omdat het staal van het virus ontbreekt. De Assistent Droid moet het hebben ontvreemd en de basis wordt op rood alarm geplaatst. Vindi krijgt meteen weer hoop als hij dit nieuws verneemt. De Droid heeft het staal inderdaad gestolen en in één van de bommen gegoten. De clones komen echter de laat om de explosie te voorkomen. Het Blue Shadow Virus is ontsnapt en Ahsoka probeert met de Force de deuren zo snel mogelijk te sluiten nadat zij en de Clones zijn ontsnapt. Padmé en Jar Jar dragen hun beschermde pakken en moeten voorkomen dat loslopende Battle Droids proberen om het laboratorium te openen en om het virus op die manier toch nog los te laten op Naboo. Anakin bedreigt Vindi in de Shuttle maar hij zegt dat hij niet op zoek was naar een antivirus waar men op zoek gaat in Theed. In Ahsoka's afgesloten kamer ontdekt men dat het virus toch is doorgedrongen en dat iedereen besmet werd met het virus. Vindi wordt ondertussen gevangengezet in Theed. Typho heeft mogelijk een oplossing gevonden. Bij de eerste uitbraak van het virus was er een mogelijk antivirus dat werd gemaakt van de Reeksa Root, een wortel gevonden op Iego. Hoewel Iego gevaarlijk is en in CIS space ligt, wil Anakin van geen wijken weten en vertrekken hij en Obi-Wan in de Twilight met R2-D2 naar Iego. Padmé en Jar Jar zijn aan Ahsoka's ruimte aangekomen en hoewel iedereen besmet is in de ruimte - behalve Padmé en Jar Jar - willen de Clones en Ahsoka hun missie volbrengen. Het team splitst zich op om Battle Droids te zoeken. Zo kunnen ze een Battle Droid stoppen die net het luik wil openen. De Twilight komt aan te Iego dat omringd wordt door brokstukken van talloze schepen en door heel veel manen. Het schip landt aan de Cliffhold stad. Ze worden begroet door een vreemd leger van Battle Droids. Hoewel Anakin er 18 van vernietigt, bieden ze geen weerstand. Blijkbaar dat dit het werk is van de tienjarige Jaybo Hood. Anakin is verbaasd over zijn kunde met de Droids en om hun programmatie te wijzigen. Hood leeft op Iego als een soort leider die wordt aanbeden door de Droids die door de CIS werden achtergelaten. Jaybo zegt dat Iego vervloekt is en dat niemand de planeet meer kan verlaten door de kwaadaardige geest van Drol. Vijftig piloten hebben het geprobeerd maar faalden allemaal. Op Naboo raakt Padmés pak getroffen door een Droideka wanneer ze Jar Jar wil redden. Ook zij is nu aangetast door het virus. Ahsoka begint tekenen van besmetting te tonen wanneer haar huid een vieze kleur krijgt. Op Iego klimmen Obi-Wan en Anakin naar beneden om de Reeksa Roots te vinden. Jaybo zegt hen om de takken van de plant absoluut niet te raken en om uit te kijken voor de Xandu. Dit dier valt de Jedi echter onmiddellijk aan Anakin zegt aan Obi-Wan om één van de poten te grijpen. Door het gewicht van Obi-Wan en Anakin moet het dier zakken zodat de Jedi sneller op de bodem van de canyon geraken. Anakin begint meteen te graven naar de wortel wanneer de Reeksa Vine reageert en hen aanvalt met enorme stekels en tanden. De Jedi kunnen echter ontsnappen en tot bij Jaybo Hoods tichel geraken met de wortel. Met de wortel in hun bezit vervoegen de Jedi Hood naar een soort vergaderzaal waar de overgebleven inwoners van Iego samenkomen. De planeet werd volledig verlaten sinds de Spice konvooien er niet langer passeren. De planeet is nu vervloekt. Amit Noloff, een Quarren vertegenwoordiger vervloekt Drol en het lot dat hen is bevallen. Hij toont hen het Hologram van Taquito, een Rodian die wilde ontsnappen maar van wie het schip werd vernietigd. Anakin is niet verontrust door deze verhalen en vertrekt met de Twilight totdat ze merken dat laserstralen uit rotsen en planeten komen en een soort van web vormen waaruit ze niet kunnen ontsnappen. Van op Iego lijkt het alsof een soort vuurwerk de hemel vult. Drol is dan geen geest, de Twilight kan niet ontsnappen van Iego. Obi-Wan vermoedt dat dit een valstrik is van de CIS die ze hebben aangelegd toen ze zijn vertrokken. Padmé en Ahsoka zijn duidelijk verzwakt wanneer ze Anakin nog eens kunnen bereiken. Alle droids zijn vernietigd en Naboo is veilig. Anakin wil sowieso nogmaals proberen te ontsnappen maar Obi-Wan heeft een beter idee. Hij roept opnieuw de bewoners van Iego samen en legt hen uit dat Drol geen geest is maar een beveiligingssysteem. Noloff weigert om dit te geloven maar Obi-Wan vraagt of bewoners zijn die op Iego leven voor Drols aanwezigheid. Plots treedt een Angel de kamer binnen die uitlegt dat ze werden verdreven van op hun maan Millius Prime door de CIS. Anakin beseft dat de aandrijving van het veld tegen Millius Prime moet liggen en Obi-Wan vraagt aan Jaybo om enkele Vulture Droids te mogen lenen die hij kan besturen op afstand. R2-D2 bestuurt de Droids terwijl de Twilight de aandrijving van het veld opzoekt. De Jedi voeren hun plan uit dat blijkt te werken. De aandrijving van het veld wordt vernietigd waardoor Iego weer beter bereikbaar is. Wanneer Obi-Wan en Anakin weer op Naboo aankomen, is er goed nieuws voor Padmé, Ahsoka en de Clone Troopers. Het antivirus is succesvol uitgewerkt en de infecties zullen worden hersteld. Padmé en Ahsoka waren nooit hun vertrouwen in Anakin verloren die uiteraard blij is om hen - gezond - terug te zien. Jar Jar krijgt van Obi-Wan felicitaties omwille van zijn doeltreffendheid met de Blaster tijdens de missie. Hij biedt aan dat één van de Clones hem bijles geeft maar Rex slaat het aanbod graag af. Debuut *Jaybo Hood *Amit Noloff *Drol *Xandu *Reeksa Vine *Taquito *Cliffhold *Millius Prime Cast *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Catherine Taber: Padmé Amidala / Angel *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *Matthew Wood: battle droids *James Mathis III: Captain Typho *Michael York: Nuvo Vindi *David Kaufman: Jaybo Hood *BJ Hughes: Jar Jar Binks *Phil LaMarr: Amit Noloff *Tom Kane: the Narrator Bron *Mystery of Thousand Moons op SW.com category:Televisie